The Heat of Camelot's Summer
by MsPercival
Summary: Sir Percival and his beloved spend a romantic summer afternoon at Camelot's swimming hole. (Canon AU)


A/N – This is an OC pairing between Sir Percival and Christiane. It is a bonus scene for Life and Love in Camelot, but can be read as a standalone.

**The Heat of Camelot's Summer**

On a sultry summer afternoon, Sir Percival and his dear companion, Christiane, arrived at Camelot's secluded swimming hole, located deep within the Darkling Woods.

The two dismounted from Percival's enormous, chestnut-colored destrier. The young, strapping knight tended to his cherished horse, while Christiane shook out the light blanket she'd brought along, setting it out carefully beneath the shade of one of the many towering yew trees dotting the water's edge. Thankfully, the massive tree provided some welcome and refreshing shade, because it was mid-summer and blazing hot. It was the type of day where the sun simply beat down, baking the land below with its white-hot rays.

Before taking a seat upon the blanket, Christiane paused for a moment and adjusted her hair pins so her long, dark hair – now damp with sweat – no longer rested on her overheated neck. While doing so, she breathed in the smell of summer; the heady perfume of heated earth and wildly blooming flowers mesmerized her. Of course, the summer heat could be relentless, almost cruel, but it was also a time of year when things seemed bolder, vibrant. More alive than ever, somehow.

Percival was already seated. "Will you join me?" he asked Christiane, chuckling. "You appeared to be very deep in thought and I didn't want to disrupt you."

The knight extended his large, calloused hand and Christiane took it, positioning herself right next to Percival, threading her fingers between his. She moved even closer and brushed her soft lips against his unshaven cheek. Christiane loved it when Percival didn't shave and his dark-blonde whiskers scratched her face lightly.

Yet even with her handsome, hulking knight seated beside her, the blissfully cool water, a mere few feet away, called out. She eyed the dark, still water, itching to leap up and dive beneath its calm surface, finding sweet respite from the oppressive heat at last. However, she resisted the temptation. Instead, she ran her hand along the plush, green grass beside her. Waiting. But it wasn't easy. The air was thick with humidity, stifling almost. Beads of perspiration bloomed on her upper lip. Christiane sensed Percival had something to tell her, something important, but if he waited much longer to speak, she'd have no choice but to heed the call of the deep swimming hole. She pictured the crisp water soaking her light, pale blue summer dress, and the young woman shivered slightly at the thought of such heavenly relief.

Percival chuckled at his companion once again. "You are very distracted today, my lovely lady," he said with amusement. "Has the summer heat finally driven you completely mad?"

"No," she answered with a smile, looking deep into his steel-grey eyes. "I think it's you."

"Me?" questioned Percival in a playful tone. "Whatever did I do?"

Christiane wanted to tell Percival it wasn't the summer heat making her mad. It was him. His nearness, his touch, the love and adoration so clear in his eyes. The knight's gaze was both gentle and intense. Dreamy, yet at the same time, practical. But she couldn't put those feelings into words.

She'd wanted to try to answer, however; she felt an immediate change around her. A cool breeze suddenly blew off the water's surface, stirring the leaves overhead and ruffling the tall grasses. And in that moment, the air surrounding her transformed. It buzzed with an excitement of sorts. And it was now thick with a different heat: the heat of passion.

With his fingers still threaded through Christiane's, Percival leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he said, truth and tenderness behind each word. "You've stolen my heart completely. I would never breach your trust; I am entirely faithful to you and always will be. Surely you know that… Don't you? Please tell me you do."

"I know," she uttered in response. "I love you. And I do trust you."

Percival then touched his warm lips to Christiane's. His kiss was soft and tender, yet eager. Christiane noted his mouth tasted very much like the wine they'd drunk right before setting out for the swimming hole: sweet, rich, and decadent. And like wine, the kiss was powerful, and slightly addictive.

The young knight eased his companion onto her back, his gaze sweeping over her body, his eyes dark with desire and want.

"I love you," he whispered with urgency, before settling his substantial weight on top of her and pressing a fiery and insistent kiss to her lips. "Dear gods, I do."

The heat of the day blazed on, as did Percival and Christiane's passion.

**THE END**


End file.
